


Disaster Relief

by Arsenic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2006-09-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Challenge: hurricanes/tornadoes/cyclones; two characters from Potterverse





	Disaster Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hpshortfics

The pamphlet was right under that one about training security trolls when he, Ron and Hermione had been thumbing through them all in fifth year. Harry'd ignored it at the time because, well, he was going to be an Auror, and that's all there was to that.

When Voldemort is dead, though, and Harry's not fifteen, and he's tried but he simply can't care what anybody thinks anymore, he remembers the advertised job on the front of the pamphlet, like some sort of quiz that he failed at the time but understands clearly once walking out of the class. He says to Ginny--who looks like she's waiting for him to say something, anything--"How's Florida sound?"

She's Ginny, so she doesn't say, "Florida, America?" or "Why?" or even "Um, far?" she just asks, "That's where you're going?" and the look in her eyes tells him she knows that he'll go whether she agrees to or not.

She agrees, like Harry knew she would. Ginny has never much cared what anyone thought of her, not anyone but Harry. Once upon a time that thought would have been better than a sugar rush, better than the feel of a truly well-performed Charm, but now it's just the truth. That feels, more than anything else ever has, like something that might be love.

Together they find the program for Weather Wizards, wizards trained in using their magic to lessen the destructive power of storms, sent all about the world for the purposes of prevention and clean up. They start with little things, rainstorms that Harry is able to turn into misting without much thought, days when the sun is just too too much and then, with some concentration, Ginny can come to his bed, all nice and golden.

The work has its rewards.

Ginny is best at clean up. She hasn't Harry's raw power, but she matches him inch for inch in compassion, in the need to make things all right, or better, or something that isn't awful. It's a good thing, the balance, as it makes it practical to send them out to places together.

Harry's particularly good at hurricanes. There's always warning and he's used to multi-tasking. There's nothing anyone can do against a force that massive, which is, of course, Harry's specialty, and despite the destructive bent of the storms, it's nice to know that some things are still just. . .bigger than Harry.

Ginny teases him about it, calls him all sorts of names, but she doesn’t mention his saving people thing, nor the people he hasn't saved. She helps those he has, and drags him away when he's too drained to stand. She says, "There'll always be another storm."

Harry has a decent amount of guilt at how comforting he finds that truth, but he's long since stopped caring what people think, and Ginny's not judging anyhow.


End file.
